


A Prayer to Kyra

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline





	A Prayer to Kyra

“Sabal?”

“Ajay? What is it, brother?”

“Amita sent me to help over at some lady’s farm? Help with a wolf problem? She told me to skin my kills, it's just...I don’t know how.” 

“Ah. Dig your knife into the torso and drag it across horizontally. Then you unwrap the skin from the body. It doesn't have to be a clean job, you’ll get better with time.” 

“Okay...thanks, Sabal.”

“Anytime, brother.” Sabal shook his head when he cut communication. Of course he hadn’t expected Ajay to be an expert at skinning animals, but he should have at least had some idea of the theory. He sighed. Ajay was an american. He couldn’t be expected to know how to survive here in Kyrat.

***

“Sabal?”

“Yes, brother?”

“Listen, I have this wolf here that I skinned, and...do you think if I cooked the meat over a fire I could eat it?” Sabal bit back a sigh.

“I wouldn’t recommend it, brother. You’d never manage to cook the inside enough that you wouldn’t get sick, and it would take hours if you tried.”

“What do you recommend I eat then? Are there berry trees around here or something?” Sabal closed his eyes. Berries don't typically grow on trees, and if there were berry trees one would see the berries growing. Even an American like Ajay should have known that.

“...No, brother, there aren’t any fruit trees anymore. Pagan had them all cut down. Find the nearest outpost, with your skills you can either recapture the whole thing or sneak in and take some food to cook.”

“Right. Thanks.”

“Of course.”

***

“...Sabal? How do I heat canned food over the fire?”

“It...it doesn’t necessarily need to be overtop the fire, beside it will do just fine.”

“Oh, okay. ...Are you okay, Sabal? You sound a little off.”

“I’m fine, brother, don't worry.”

***

Later, Sabal knelt down in front of a small Kyra statue to pray, as was his nightly routine.

"Kyra, I’ve asked for a lot recently, and...I want you to forget all of my previous requests. ...Watch over Ajay. Please. He's going to die out here."


End file.
